Pin and Leafy: Flooding Memories
Chapter 1: Yoylecake at Stake It was time for Cake at Stake. But Pin noticed something different. It was the cake. "Hey! The cake is different!" Pin exclaimed. "I know. It's now Yoylecake." Firey Speaker Box said. And as every member of Team No-Name went to Cake at Stake, Firey found an orange helicopter. "I hope nobody notices me flying to Yoyleland," he said as he started it up. After days of flying, he landed in Yoyleland near the HPRC. He hoped no one had followed him. But Coiny had. Chapter 2: Leafy's Return Coiny and Firey eventually got into an argument. "Yeah, Leafy is a monster!" "No!" Coiny and Firey yelled. However, Firey got out of the argument. "L-E-A-F-Y," he said, entering those letters into the HPRC. He then hit go and cranked, bringing Leafy back to life. "Huh? Wh- What happened?" A confused Leafy said. Chapter 3: The Battle For Nothing Every contestant had followed Firey and watched in shock as he recovered Leafy. "You don't remember being crushed by Gelatin's hammer earlier?" Firey said. "Huh? Oh. Tha-" Leafy was cut off as Gelatin's mallet smushed her. "Ow," she said. "WHAT?!" Said a suprised Gelatin. "How are you alive?!?!" "I dunno," Leafy said as she popped up again. Then, The speaker box came. "What did you DO?!?!" Firey Speaker Box yelled. "Wai-" Leafy tried to say something before Pin ripped her in half, almost destroying the HPRC. As Leafy died, the certificate that said she owned Dream Island was also ripped, and Dream Island popped back. And then Pin called up the Announcer. "Announcer! How much for Dream Island?" Pin said. "2,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars," replied Announcer. "Well, whaddaya know?" Pin slipped the slip of paper through her phone, and a certificate saying "Pin Now Owns Dream Island" popped out. "Yes!" Said Pin. The others stared in shock as Dream Island disappeared. Leafy was recovered again, and then a portal opened. Chapter 4: The First Season Everyone was sucked into this portal. They landed back on the bridge that was in the first ever episode of BFDI. Even the old art style was back. Everything was looking terrible. Dream Island came back. So did the Announcer. "Wha? Where are we?" Leafy said. "AIEEEEEEEP!" Even Woody was back. "Oh no!" Said Pin. "Pin! I know what happened!!" Leafy yelled. "WE WENT BACK IN TIME!!!" Chapter 5: First Elimination After Pin and Leafy won the bridge contest, and Pin won the first team contest, it was time for Cake at Stake. "Oh, tree, even the old Cake at Stake arena is back," Leafy chimed in. "Shush. Sheesh," the Announcer said. "Anyway, we got 306 votes. "Wow, that's a lot," Leafy said. "Shush, Leafy." Announcer replied. "Anyway, Golf Ball is safe at only 6 votes. "And Firey is safe at 10 votes. So are Coiny and Nickel with 20 and 50 votes respectively. So it's down to Bubble and Leafy." "Oh noio!" Bubble said in her unique and funny accent. "And the last safe at only 200 votes is... ...Leafy." Announcer said. "Bubble! No!" Leafy chimed in. "Wait. That doesn't seem right," Announcer exclaimed. "Actually, Needle got eliminated, meaning Bubble is safe," Announcer corrected. Chapter 6: The Return Then another portal opened. Leafy and all the others jumped in, and arrived back in Yoyleland. Then they flew all the way back to the contest area. "There you are," Firey Speaker Box said. "Anyway, Firey wins the prize with 900 likes!" "What?! I didn't win the prize?!?!" Puffball yelled. "You don't deserve it anyway." Firey replied. "Your prize is an Immunity Token." Firey Speaker Box said. "But that doesn't exist..." Firey said. "Well now it does." "Anyway, we got so many votes I'll just say Puffball is... ELIMINATED with a record of 1,224 votes!" Then the Laser-Powered Teleportation Device warped Puffball to the TLC, and it got flung into the LOL. "Oh my, like, woodsickle, you're here too, Puffball?" Match said. Chapter 7: The Challenge... Is a Bit Deadly. Ruby spun the wheel for the contest. It landed on 'Eat Fries' Fries'. "What?!" Fries exclaimed. All the contestants ate his Fries as he screamed aloud. "Fries, your fries are disgusting, they're over a year old," Gelatin said. "They ARE over a year old!" Fries snapped. "Okay," Firey Speaker Box interrupted. "This is a double challenge episode, so spin again!" Ruby spun it again, this time, landing on 'Kill Leafy with a Box of Markers'. "WHAT?!?!" Leafy exclaimed. Then they tried to do that, but obviously failed. Chapter 8: RFDI WOAH Bunch walked to the Cake at Stake Place after losing last time. "Hey! Where's Coiny?" Pin said. "I'm here," a tired Coiny said. "Anyway, it's time for Cake at Stake," Firey Speaker Box interrupted. "We got so many votes I'll just say the people who are safe. The people safe are Pin, Coiny, and Yellow Face." FSB said. "It's down to Nickel and Spongy because Needle is safe. And the contestant eliminated is... ...Spongy!" Then Spongy was flung to the TLC, which was flung to the LOL. "Spin the wheel to choose the next contest," Firey Speaker Box announced. Ruby spun the wheel. It landed on 'Race to D.I'. "So this challenge is a full-on go kart race to Dream Island!" "But where are the karts?" Leafy asked. "Oh yeah, Leafy can join and the karts are below you," FSB said. "Ready? Set? GO!" They took off. Immediately, Pin rammed right into Leafy's kart, sending her over the edge of Evil Canyon, screaming. And Leafy used her new Yoylemap to warp back to the Start/finish line. Then Pin, who was leading at the time, went too fast and her engine blew up, sending her into the HPRC. "Oh noio," said Bubble. "Pin's fallen oiff!" Hearing Bubble's funny accent was music to Leafy's ears. Eventually, they got to Dream Island. Then, they abandoned their karts and ran to the finish. Leafy was the first to cross as Pin swam back and crossed 2nd, and Bubble came 3rd. "That means that Leafy's team, Freesmart, wins!!" Firey Speaker Box said. Chapter 9: IDFB 2 After the events of IDFB 1 (see it on YouTube here), Leafy suddenly went back to being metal. "Wwwwwwelcome to day 1,128 of our video diaries today!" Ruby shouted. "Why are you saying this to me?" a puzzled Leafy asked. Ruby, embarassed, jumped off of the Yoyle Needy. FreeSmart followed, and then Leafy ran down the Yoyle Needy, catching Ruby at the bottom. "My last fry is starting to rot away, Leafy! I need these Growtatoes to turn out perfect!" an angry Fries said. Then it rained. Fries' last fry was eaten by Gelatin. "NO! GELATIN! WHY?!" Fries yelled before collapsing, and vanished. Leafy walked to the HPRC, recovering Fries. A rather crazy Gelatin walked over, which resulted in Leafy hitting him with her new, giant, hammer. And then it was time for the rejoin. "The contestant rejoining is..." Leafy said. "Barf Bag!" Chapter 10: The End After 23 more episodes of IDFB and 22 more eliminations, Leafy and Pin were the final two. In the final challenge, Pin, on the verge of winning, tripped over a rock and fell right before touching the finish line. Leafy came running, and beat Pin to the line by one one-thousandth of a second. "NO!" an annoyed Pin shouted. Leafy, in her metal form, celebrated with the rest of the cast except for Pin. On a slip of paper, Pin wrote "EYE WUZE SUPPOWSED TWO WIHNE DREEM EYELAND" angrily.Category:Object Fanfics Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Leafy